Upheaval
Upheaval is a map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is covered in two-story houses and has a railroad track with empty train cars. This makes it a very sniper-oriented map. When sniping or using any long range gun, simply find a house with a view of enemies, set some bouncing betties as a defense and begin getting kills. If the player is not sniping, then it is a good idea to keep an eye out for snipers. If the player storms an occupied house, keep a close eye out for betties on the staircases. Due to the threat of getting sniped, stick close to walls and try to never stand still unless the player is fully aware of one's surroundings. The map is divided into five main sections. On the north side is a grassy pathway, with a butcher shop at the far West end, and the train tracks to the East. There are three "sniper" buildings, with two stories and windows overlooking the path. The south side contains a back alley, with a small garden at the east end. Many bushes allow for easy ambush spots. If the player is passing through, watch out for bouncing betties in the bushes. It is recommended to stay away from the bushes at all costs. The West side has a large building with almost no sniper potential, mostly used as a place for campers to stay. There is one building overlooking the center that is a pretty good sniper spot. The East has the railroad track and empty train cars. In the car on the far right, there is a small box the player can stand on to see through a grate in the side of the boxcar. This area tends to be ignored in favor of the more urban areas. In the center is the remains of a wall or building, where the central flag in the War game mode is located. There is a way to get on top of this, by jumping on the side of the ruins and jumping until reaching the top. The best chance as a sniper on this map is to either use a semi-automatic gun with a Telescopic Sight like the SVT-40 or Gewehr 43 or an unscoped Bolt Action rifle, in case the enemy manages to sneak near the player due to its relatively small size for a sniper-oriented map. The M2 Flamethrower is a good choice on this map if having unlocked it, as storming houses will get many kills. The Type 99 performs well in this map due to its low recoil and high power. The M1919 also works quite well. This map is often a favorite of most players as it has a balance of ideal camping and sniping areas in the elevated positions in the buildings, as well as "run 'n' gun" tactics. It is one of the most played/ favored maps for Search and Destroy for positioning of the bomb sites are easily defended although with good team work they can be easily destroyed. (Search and Destroy mode being notably more favored after the 'noob tube' spamming at the beginning of the match was prevented with a patch) Team Positions *On this map, teamwork is especially important noticing how an enemy might use a surprise attack. Player 1: The "worst" player. This player should always stay with another team mate. Even if they are an experienced player, this map has been known to be a place with a high amount of glitches, so make sure to follow a person who's experienced. Always stay in cover. Recommended: Type 99 with Bayonet, Walther P38, Bandolier, Sleight of Hand, Steady Aim. Player 2: The most experienced player. This person should always storm the buildings as this map seems to have a lot of buildings where anyone could attack from. This person needs to have a close quarters weapon and must be a good melee attacker. Recommended: Double-Barreled Shotgun/w Grip, .357 Magnum, Sleight of Hand, Martyrdom. Player 3: The person who can create a diversion the best. This person always needs a rapid firing weapon and they need to attract attention. This person is an open fighter meaning that they usually stay open, and always does whatever possible to attract attention. Also a tactic called run n'gun. This person usually should take a fallen person's weapon as they will be out of ammo a lot. Recommended: MP-40 with Extended Magazines, Special grenades, Juggernaut, Extreme Conditioning. Player 4: The main supporting guy. This person needs a lot of firepower. This person should use a good penetrating weapon and provide long range support. This person should hide where enemies go most of the time and rack up kills there. Recommended: FG-42 with Telescopic Sight, Colt M1911, Bandolier, Stopping Power, Deep Impact. Tips and Hints *Near the Wehrmacht spawn, turn right and there are some sandbags, near it there is a small building leading to the taller building near the Wehrmacht spawn, if the player jumps on the house and jumps through a destroyed cavity. This can be used for eliminating sniper there or finding a good way to reach the house. *In the area just described above, this is also a good area to go when the enemy has called dog raids, although, the dogs can come up the same way, and down. * If the player goes just a bit further from the areas described above; down in that area, jump over the fence and there is a ladder leading up to a half destroyed building, climb the ladder, and there is a small hole the player can look out of. This is a good place to take refuge during intense firefights for control over the Wehrmacht spawn. Take a rifle or SMG with a suppressor or flash hider and fire away. * Most players will fight over the houses near the train tracks. A good tactic is to go into one of the destroyed houses and take an automatic weapon like an MP40 and aim down. Then another person should go behind the green bed with an MG42 to cover the man standing in front of the window. Then another person should guard the house right across and take a submachine gun while another person covers the player with a shotgun or the STG-44 or an SMG down the stairs. This gives a good view on where the enemy is and a height advantage. Trivia *On the Wii version, the glass windows doesn't crack when hitting them; they disappear (the player can still hear the glass shattering, though). *Also, with all the out crops and destroyed scenery, there are many glitches letting players jump onto roofs and find new sniping spots. * Near the box cars at the front of the level, there is a tire swing beyond the fence that can be swung around by shooting it. Also, there are slabs of meat hanging in the butcher's shop near the Wehrmacht spawn. These are examples of the game's few interactive scenery pieces. *Also, near the front of the level where the railroad tracks are, there is a large piece of land beyond that, this is where the katyushka rockets were supposedly launched in the single player mission Ring of Steel. *This map is reminiscent of Saving Private Ryan where the famous sniper battle takes place and the end because of the destroyed houses and sniping points. *On the Wii version, there is a chicken on a knife stuck in the wall of the butcher's shop, if the player shoots the chicken, it will fall off the wall. *If the player stands in front of the building with the clock on it, a clock chime can be heard. This happens every three minutes. *Also in that general area of the clock tower, the sound of tank turrets moving can be heard although no tanks can be seen. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer